creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderstorm
Once again, it is raining outside, the thunderstorm coming closer to her. A young, teenage girl named Lunistra sat down at her chair, watching the window, the storm, the rain. Ever since her father had passed away, she knew little happiness to her life. It's as if her father also kept her life chained to her. Yet she looks outside the window constantly, day and night, remembering the bullying and the horrible memories that have impacted her negatively. To try and ease her mind, she breathed in and out as the thunder was heard. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12..." Lunistra kept counting up until the next crack of thunder was heard, this time, louder. She stopped at 18 and counted once again, "1...2...3-" she paused as she had thought she saw something standing in the rain. She looked closer at what may be there. Once again, a crack of thunder and a flash of lighting was seen and heard. With the flash, she could make out a figure in the storm. "Who is that person?" she thought, knowing no one should be out in the thunderstorm like that, especially in the cold weather. The rain started to speed up and hit the house hard, the sounds becoming loud. She came back and stopped looking at her window, focusing on her television. Yet another crack of thunder, along with a very bright flash of lighting caused a black out in the house. Lunistra couldn't see anything within her vision except the window. She could not get out of her room, as it was cluttered with objects around her, acting like a maze to the girl. With much hesitation, the girl looked up out of her window again and made out a silhouette of what seemed to be a man. The man still stood there in the exact same position, acting against the wind blowing against him. A sudden movement of the man made her jump. He was animate, and he knew she was there, watching her as she watched him. Lunistra then heard another crack of thunder and saw another flash of light, with the man being even closer to her than last time. "No, this can't be happening, it must be a nightmare", said Lunistra, really hoping it was a nightmare. There was truly nothing she could do but stay on the chair and look out the window where the man was. There was almost no escape. Truly, she was scared, yet never this easily before had she been. "What does he want from me? Who is he?", she said once again, examining the figure in front of her. Lunistra saw only one visible piece of clothing, undisturbed by the shadows, and it was his large coat. Breathing heavily, the girl came back to the chair, hoping the lights could come back on before the storm is over and before the man could get her. Another crack of thunder heard, flash of lighting lighting up her room. She looked outside once again, this time crying and breathing very heavily. The man had moved almost to her window, with his face and body still shadowed by the darkness. She fell back to her chair, and as another flash of lighting came, one after another, she found her way to her bed on the other side of the room. The man was just mere inches from the window, and with every lightning coming down, his shadow protruded through the window. Other than that, it was complete and utter darkness the rest of the way. Lunistra, in a desperate and otherwise futile attempt, hid under her blanket like she did as a child hiding from the monsters. She heard a sound distinct from the thunderstorm, with the rain being more clear than it was before. When she tried looking at what happened, nothing was wrong. Nothing moved, misplaced, anything. One last time as she tried to calm herself, she counted the thunder as it struck. "1...2...3...4..." she said. Something was wrong, though, as she could hear faint sounds in her room. It, too, was counting alongside her, "...7...8...9...10..." its voice deep and close to her. The girl almost screamed in terror, possibly knowing that the man was inside of her house. Closing her eyes and removing the blanket slowly, she could see nothing. She tried to calm down to take note of the situation. The black out stopped and her lights came back on and what she saw above her body, standing on her bed, was a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes, looking down at her. He reached his hand over to her as she screamed in terror, trying to keep the man's hands away from her. She kept struggling futilely until the man had his hand on her, with the sounds of her screams being muffled by a last loud crack of thunder right next to her house. Several days later, the house was soon evacuated and abandoned; no sight of the girl was ever found. As the years went on, the small, urban house became old and decrepit, no longer capable of keeping extended periods of staying. Mold covered the kitchen, the living room and the bathrooms. The only untouched place was the bedroom of the abduction, which seemed like it didn't age a single day. No objects were displaced, nothing was even changed by the years. Only dust truly covered everything in that room. Nights go by and you can sometimes hear a counting sequence if you pass by the house, counted by a man and a young girl. All of the time, ending with a single name that seems to echo through the street. The name that sends shivers down peoples' spines as they pass by the house. No one knows how or why the name is spoken, yet it is. That name... Mr. K. Category:Beings Category:Urban Legends Category:Disappearances